


Naked

by Anonymous



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dil starts talking off his clothe, and stuff happens





	Naked

Didi walked into the living room to see her second son Dil was taking off his clothes. She was tempted to stop him, but then she remembered the time Tommy was naked.

"Ok, Dil you can be naked into your father comes home."

So Dil went outside naked. Tommy was outside and noticed his little brother was naked.

So Tommy went to go tell his mommy that Dil was naked. He got her attention by pulling on her dress, and pointing at Dil.

"Do you want to be naked too sweetheart? Go ahead and take your clothes off." Tommy was surprised his mother was okay with him being naked, but he decided to take off his clothes. He went back outside and played with Dil.

A few minutes later Didi called the boys inside for lunch. When they got inside, they were faced with a surprise. Their mother was also naked. They were shocked to see her naked.

Didi giggled. "I suppose you two have never seen me naked before. Only your father and Betty have." She blushed at the mention of Betty's name. "Come on, its time to eat."

After lunch a car was heard pulling in. Didi gasped. "That must be your father. Hurry up and put your clothes on!"

The three managed to get their clothes on, and get on the couch in record time. When Stu got inside he looked at them weird.

"Um, Didi"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why are Tommy and Dil wearing each others clothes, and why is your dress on backwards?"


End file.
